


After All

by rosenkrone



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cana lets a few things slip after her talk with Gildarts.  Set shortly after chapter 151</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Set nicely between chapters 151 and 152. Somehow.

As they approached the others, Gildarts eyed Gray with a frown. "Cover yourself up. How do you always manage to lose your clothes?"

Gray looked down in shock before quickly hurrying off. Cana took in the familiar scene of Gray scrambling around for his lost clothing until something blocked her vision. Waving away Gildarts' hand, Cana laughed as she spotted her father's cheek begin to twitch. "You can relax. Gray is harmless. It's not like this is something new, you know. Hell, I probably saw him naked before I was even fifteen." Gildarts cringed, but Cana continued on. "Oh stop it. It's not like he ever did anything to me. Though there was that one time we both got plastered and decided it was a good idea to play seven minutes in heaven..."

The look on Gildarts' face became even more strained . "I really don't need to hear this."

"Well, I didn't need to hear you name off all those women earlier." Cana stuck her tongue out in retaliation. "Besides, if you're going to get all twitchy about people I've kissed, you might have issues with half the guild." Lowering her voice, Cana leaned closer to her father and whispered, "Erza gets a little friendly when alcohol and strawberry cake are involved."

A strangled sound escaped from Gildarts and Cana laughed, patting him on the arm. "Oh, when we return, you probably shouldn't be too surprised if Romeo calls me 'mom'."

"That can't be your kid. Macao's married." Gildarts paused before glaring at Cana. "And you're only 18 at most."

"He's been divorced for a while now." Cana helpfully provided.

"I… I think I might have to hurt him…" Gildarts trailed off, lost for words and Cana only smiled brightly before kissing his cheek and walking towards a stunned Lucy.

Lucy grabbed her arm, panicked. "What was all that?"

Cana laughed, shaking her head. "Don't worry, it's not what you think. I just decided to have a little fun at his expense. Romeo's a good kid - and far too easy to bribe. I bet I could even get him to call Gildarts 'Grandpa' if I try. Besides, Macao still owes me money. I figure a little scare may make him a little more eager to pay up. "

Lucy glanced from Cana to a muttering Gildarts. The most powerful mage in Fairy Tail looked slightly ill and kept clenching one hand into a fist. He probably hadn't seen any of that coming when she had pushed Cana towards him earlier. Cana, on the other hand, looked as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders as she struggled to hide her smile. Lucy couldn't help the giggle that escaped as she pulled Cana into a hug before commenting, "Remind me not to get on your bad side."


End file.
